1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, and in particular, to a transportable ultrasound diagnostic apparatus which can be carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transportable ultrasound diagnostic apparatus which can be easily carried and which can be used in a location to which the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is carried is known. For example, JP Hei 10-5221 A discloses a transportable ultrasound diagnostic apparatus having a keyboard unit which is pivotably supported on a body having an integrated display unit and which is opened and closed through pivoting of the keyboard unit. More specifically, the keyboard unit is pivotably supported near a lower end of a front side of the body, and the keyboard unit positioned extending from the front side of the body toward the front side can be pivoted to the upper direction, to close the keyboard unit in a manner to oppose the front side on which the display unit is provided, resulting in a storage state. The apparatus is carried in this state by holding a handle placed on an upper surface of the body.
In the device described in JP Hei 10-5221 A, the display unit is fixed, and the orientation of the display unit cannot be changed as desired by the operator, and thus the operability is inferior.